


The Reason

by PyroRawr



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroRawr/pseuds/PyroRawr





	The Reason

 

The last few days have hit the crew hard. The whole team was tested to their ability and had been working nonstop to help both the asari and quarians. While Shepard was happy to see Tali again, she couldn’t wait till the admirals were off her ship. She about had it when they shot down the geth dreadnought while she and her squad where in still aboard.  But she still needed the quarian’s help in defeating the Reapers, so once again, politics came to the table and she was forced to play nice. 

Like the rest of the crew, Shepard had barely gotten much sleep due to her busy schedule but most importantly, she hasn’t had time to spend with Kaidan other than for Alliance matters. She desperately craved for those long nights they spent in her cabin. For when the galaxy that constantly engulfed them would disappear, leaving them for a chance to lose themselves in each other.  She ached for the lingering kisses he would place on each and every scar on her worn, battered skin. For the disheveled, mess of his curls look that was often the result of shared intense moments between them. For the small, satisfied grin he’d give her when he’d convince her to stay in bed a little longer. With all of this constantly on her mind,  She would often think about sneaking into his quarters at night, if even for a few minutes, just to kiss his rough, calloused hands as he slept. In hopes that he’ll feel it and know that regardless of the lack of each other presence, that her heart still beats for him. But she often was working around the clock to complete her mission reports and was lucky if she was ever to get any down time. 

If she wasn’t away completing a mission, she was in her cabin working on Specter reports, or debriefing Anderson or Hackett. Some times, when the rest of the crew would be catching a short rest, she would sneak her way to the mess hall, where accompanied with a small cup of coffee, she would type away at her endless stack of reports, emails, and anything else that she is occasionally tasked with.  Other times, she would found in the briefing room, playing politics, with diplomats of each race in hopes of gaining their alliance.

The fatigueness and lack of proper rest often clawed away at her. Her eyes often felt like they grew heavier with each blink of an eye.  The painstaking ache in her bones that caused her muscles to tremble in wariness, daring to give in at any given time bare the constant reminder her of how much her body begged for sleep. For even just a few hours of shut eye. But in the back of her mind, she felt that the task at hand must come first. And therefore, as soon as she finished dealing with the quarian admirals, much to her content, she went up to her to cabin to work on her Specter reports, pushing the sleep that lulled around her, away. 

About ten minutes pass before her private terminal beeped beside her, indicating that she had received a new message. She lifted her gaze and slid her chair towards the small laptop and opened a short message from Traynor. 

 

_ “Commander,  _

_ Major Alenko would like to speak to you down in the Starboard Observatory room when you are able.”  _

_ Comm. Specialist Traynor. _

 

She replied with a simple “Thank you.”  before she gathered her paperwork together. Shepard decided that this is the perfect opportunity to ask for Kaidan’s input on her report about what happened back in the asari monastery. With having to leave Samara’s daughter and the surprisement of seeing Reaper forces so far off.  

As she prepared to leave her cabin, she tried to shake the sleep away, as much as she just wanted to take the galaxy’s longest nap.This, however, she felt was more important than the sleep that threaten her.  

She stepped out of the elevator as looked over her report. She walked the short distance to the Observatory room. 

“Shepard..” spoke a familiar voice. He sounded relieved at the sight of her.  He laid back in his seat in an attempt make room for her, his back let off the tension he’d been feeling in the mess that had been the last few days. 

“Kaidan, glad you called me over.” She began to close the distance between them, her gaze glued to the datapad in her hand. He was seated in the small reclining chair that he seems to have claimed as his own at this point.  “I actually wanted to go over some of these reports--”

He shook his head before cutting her off. “Shepard, you need a break.” Without giving her a chance to refute, he took the datapad from her hand and placed it on the small table next to him. She gave him a confused look, clearly unsure of what to think.  “Come here..” He reached for her hand, which she extended to him. He gently pulled her in, and placed her on his lap. His light brown eyes set on hers as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You’ve been working non-stop, sweetheart. You need a break.” 

Shepard cheeks flushed red as her eyes darted across the room. She never thought she’d hear him call her that again. She knew things between them were good, but since things have been difficult and they’ve been both so busy, she forgotten about the man beyond the uniform. About the man that loved her. A small sigh escaped her as she realized he was right. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a full night sleep. And she knew that she hasn’t spent much, if any, time with Kaidan since Apollo’s. So she knew she definitely needed this. As much as the back of mind screamed at her with all the work that needed to be done.  After she scanned the room one last time, and made sure no one would magically walk in, she leaned against him, where she realized how much she has missed being in his embrace. “There’s just so much to do.. And not enough time to do it all..” She said softly, as her fingers played with the stubbles on his cheek. 

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I know Shepard... But you have to remember that you are human too.. You have needs and wants as anyone else does.” He took another look at her. He could see the bags under her red stained eyes. She looked as if the color had been sucked of her skin, taking away the light pink color of her lips.  He frowned at the obvious lack of sleep. “And I can tell sleep is definitely one of them..” 

As much as she knew he was right, she didn’t want to give in. Even though a yawn was threatening to become loose. “I’m fine,” She mumbled out. 

He furrowed his brows.  He knew that he probably wasn’t going to win. But he didn’t want to argue. In fact, he wanted to do the opposite. “Shepard..” She looked up to him at his mention of her name. “The reason I wanted you to come was because I want you to know that I love you..” He slightly tightened his grip around her waist.  “That I love you so.. So much..” He sighed.  “After seeing that asari commando dead.. And hearing her video message to her bondmate… She didn’t have the chance to tell her significant other how she felt.  And with us living as each day as our last, and with the uncertainty of this war, I wanted you to know.. how much you mean to me. And I know we haven’t been able to spend much time together, but I promise, after today, that will change.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at his words. He loved her. After Apollo’s, they had shared their feelings for each other, but they didn’t have much time to further their thoughts before they had to head back. “I love you too Kaidan..” She said quietly as she brought her hands to his cheeks, and slowly brought her lips to his. It didn’t last long, but her lips on his have never felt soft,  so filled with love, so breathtaking, and so relieving. It made him forget about the issues at hand for the moment. She was all that mattered. No Reapers, No admirals. No politics. No war. 

She pulled away slowly and gave Kaidan a half smile. The light from the millions of stars played on her face, causing the bags under eyes to become more evident. She was still sitting on his lap, tightly cocooned in his embrace. He tucked another strand of her hair as he caressed her cheek. For a minute, they sat in silence, their eyes locked in each other’s as Normandy continued to hum its usual melody. Then Shepard took a quick glance at the door. “Kaidan?” She said as she started to loosen his embrace on her. 

“Hmm?” He replied as he reluctantly let Shepard go. He wanted to spend more time with her. Hell this was the first time since Apollo’s he’s had  _ any time _ with her. But he understood if she wanted some time to herself. They have been working brutal hours.. 

She reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “I want you to come with me.” She heard herself say. “To my cabin..” It sort of surprised her, since it’s been some time since they’ve slept together.Plus from the corner of her eye she could see the unfinished datapad that contained her report, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Kaidan was was she needed right now and she wanted to spend as much time as she could before she had to jump into their next mission. 

Kaidan smiled as he slowly rose from his seat.  As soon as he was on his feet, he pulled her in, and placed a quick peck on her hand and said. “It would be my honor.” She smiled sheepishly at him and let out a small squeak as he picked her up and carried her in his arms as if they had just gotten married, towards the elevator.  As the doors of the elevator came to a close, Kaidan hungrily brought his lips to hers, as she happily wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss filled with her passion, her desire to be with him.        

  
  
  



End file.
